world_scholars_cup_research_bdfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens in the Ancient World
This page contains aliens in the ancient world, modern aliens, and Pokemon Go. Aliens in the Ancient World Overview: Aliens in the ancient world is a concept discussing that humans were visited by aliens thousands of years ago. Some believe that aliens were directly involved with the evolution of humans. It has been suggested that this was achieved by genetic engineering or cross-breeding. A common variant of the idea is that deities from different religions are actually aliens. It has been proposed that with the immense size of the universe, aliens are bound to exist and that they are like zookeepers to us, observing our behaviour but never interfering. Evidence: Cave paintings: There are drawings in a cave in Kimberly Mountain by the Aborigines. They depict several beings with round heads and large black eyes. The Aborigines call them ‘Wondjina’ and consider them extremely important. The Wondjina are very similar in looks to the ‘Grays’ that are reported by alleged alien abductees. They both have large, pear-shaped heads and big black eyes. It is possible the these are actually aliens observed by the Aborigines long ago. Ancient Artifacts: Several artifacts around the world appear to have been inspired by modern technology. A small, gold, toy-like artifact found in a tomb in Columbia was at first thought to be a type of insect or a flat fish. However, Dr. Ivan Sanderson studied the object and said that it looked mechanical, like an aeroplane, to be natural. J.A. Ulrich, an expert on aircraft also viewed the object and admitted that it closely resembled a Swedish SAAB jet. Since the first jet was not invented until 1903, a thousand-year-old jet in a tomb in Columbia seems impossible, unless they observed an alien spacecraft. Lines on the Ground: On the Nazca Plain, south of Lima, Peru, there are a series of parallel, straight lines that are incredibly difficult to be seen from the ground. They appear to be a landing strip for aircraft. According to writer Thomas Mitchell, “It is impossible for men without aeroplanes could have seen them, for even at an elevation of a few hundred feet they are invisible.” It has been speculated that the lines were used by alien aircraft. Also on the Nazca Plain, there are immense drawings of monkeys, birds, insects and lizards that are impossible to be seen from the ground. These are known as the ‘Nazca Lines.’ These carvings were constructed by people of a time possibly about fifteen centuries ago, before the Inca empire. They cover an area of over sixty miles. Charles Berlitz says in his book, Mysteries From Forgotten Worlds, that the message in these prehistoric drawing “finds an echo in an ancient Peruvian tradition in a legend about the goddess Orejona landing in a great ship from the skies.’ The goddess Orejona could be interpreted as an alien landing in their spacecraft. Modern Aliens: Surveillance: There have been thousands of UFO sightings in the last 50 years. A large amount of them mention ‘Men in Black.’ These Men in Black are supposedly humans or aliens dressed in black suits, and supposedly harass people who have seen UFOs. In most cases the men claim to be government agents, but some suspect that these men are aliens themselves. They seem to always have detailed information on the person they contact, as if they’ve been surveilling them for quite some time. In modern times, a phenomenon known as the Grinning Man has become associated with the Men in Black. These creatures have been described as larger and having a wide grinning face. In most cases, people say that they feel a strange sensation of not being able to focus on the Grinning Man. It has been suggested that the smile is an attempt by aliens to conform to society and keep humans feeling safe, but it has only ever been described as creepy. Spaceship Moon Theory: Over the years, it has been observed that the moon has some strange characteristics. It has been noted that the moon is in the wrong orbit for its size, according to its current assumed density. Astronomical data indicates that the internal regions of the moon are less dense than the outer, leading some to believe that the moon is hollow. § The earliest age for Earth has been said at 4.6 billion years, whereas moon rocks have been dated at 5.3 billion years. The chemical composition of the dust on which the rocks sit is remarkably different from the rocks themselves. This indicates that the lunar surface may have been moved there. Pokemon Go Conspiracy Theory: There’s a theory that Pokémon Go is helping China’s enemies locate hidden military bases in China. It was created by a user on a Chinese blogging site called Weibo. It disregards the fact that Pokémon Go isn’t even available in China, and says that if Nintendo (who actually didn’t have much part in the game’s creation, it was mainly the Pokémon Company and Niantic) can place a rare Pokémon in a certain location and if nobody captures it, they know that that is a restricted area. Then, if war breaks out, Japan and the U.S. know where to aim their guided missiles. Category:History Category:Conspiracies Against Reason